metroidfandomcom-20200222-history
Federation Fleet
The Federation Fleet or Federation Navy is the space navy of the Galactic Federation, presumably consisting of several fleets. Federation Marines are the manpower of these ships, and occasionally Aurora Units are installed. The Seventh Fleet was seen in Metroid Prime 3: Corruption. That Fleet (under Fleet Admiral Castor Dane) was one of several Fleets that make up the collective Federation Fleet. The Fleet operates from a large number of bases all throughout the Federation. Notable bases include the one at Norion and GF Naval Base Demeter. History Most of what is known about the fleet is seen in Corruption. The Seventh Fleet is stationed in orbit of Norion, commanded by Admiral Dane. He leads the defense of the Pirate attack that commences shortly after Samus's arrival. A month later, Dane's fleet leaves Norion to another unknown location. The Fleet reappears to successfully take over the Pirate Homeworld, with the help of Samus on the inside. Shortly after this, the fleet goes with Samus to Phaaze. The fleet combats Phazon ships until Samus destroys Dark Samus, and in turn, all of Phaaze. The surviving Fleet escapes, but with 37% casualties from the battle with the Phazon ships. Metroid Prime: Federation Force features another Federation Fleet led by General Alex Miles from the [[G.F.S. Aegis|G.F.S. Aegis]]. Most of its ships are destroyed by the Doomseye in the final battle. Once the Federation Force destroys Master Brain, the organism powering the ship's defensive shielding, the Fleet destroys the Doomseye. Ship Classes Olympus-class battleship The largest class, these are giant battleships and carriers. They are the only known ships to carry Aurora Units as well. Examples of this class include: *[[G.F.S. Olympus|G.F.S. Olympus]] **Commander: Fleet Admiral Castor Dane **Status: 7th Fleet, Operational flagship of the Norion fleet, Aurora Unit 242 *[[G.F.S. Valhalla|G.F.S. Valhalla]] **Commander: Unknown **Status: Heavily damaged, inoperable, Aurora Unit 313 (formerly) Griffin-class frigate These are much larger than Anhur-class ships (see below), having more than two compartments and being much larger in size. Examples of this class include: *[[G.F.S. Enkidu|G.F.S. Enkidu]] **Commander: Unknown **Status: 7th Fleet, Crew on Leave (as of Corruption) *[[G.F.S. Theseus|G.F.S. Theseus]] **Commander: Unknown **Status: Crashed, Inoperable Aries-class transport These are large ships, used to drop marines into hotspots. Several were seen out of a window of the G.F.S. Olympus, and during the Assault on the Pirate Homeworld. Anhur-class patrol ship These are patrol ships, and can hold up to forty personnel. It has an unknown form of weaponry, as it can engage in combat. Notable Anhurs include the [[G.F.S. Anhur|G.F.S. Anhur]] and [[G.F.S. Tyr|G.F.S. Tyr]]. *[[G.F.S. Anhur|G.F.S. Anhur]] **Commander: Unknown **Status: Unknown *[[G.F.S. Tyr|G.F.S. Tyr]] **Commander: Captain A.C. Exeter **Status: Crashed, Inoperable Stiletto-Class Fighter These are the basic air and space fighters that the Galactic Federation uses in aerial combat. An individual fighter is generally ineffective in combat, so they typically work in squadrons. Unknown class These are ships within the Federation Fleet with unknown classifications. *[[G.F.S. Aegis|G.F.S. Aegis]] **Commander: General Alex Miles **Status: Active *[[G.F.S. Daedalus|G.F.S. Daedalus]] **Commander: Unknown **Status: Crashed, Inoperable except for a Data Uplink Trivia *In Metroid: Other M, the 07th Platoon shares a similar name to the Seventh Fleet. ru:Флот Федерации Category:Spacecraft Category:Galactic Federation Category:GFS Olympus Category:Organizations